Kataomoi
by Kurohane Shizumi
Summary: Fenris has flashbacks about the time when her and Balder lived happily in Asgard. Un requitted love. Will her and her former love ever be together again? Ragnarok.
1. Fenris's Thoughts

Disclaimer: Hello, my wonderful audience... er... readers... yeah. This is my first fan fic and it's on one of my favorite manga. Ragnarök. Yay! (Ahem). As a disclaimer I do not own Ragnarök. Although... If Moung Jin Lee-san (Yes I know he's Korean; but I speak Japanese) is reading I 'd like to say, 'Great job! It's an awesome series! Come on next Volume!'  
  
Warnings: May contain spoilers for some depending on how many Volumes you've read. This Chapter contains scenes from Vol. 1 through... 8. (Readers: NANI?!) Hai, wakaru watashi—I mean! Yes, I know. Don't hate me... (Sniff).  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It has been so long. He doesn't remember but I do. It was so long ago. I was a small Wolf God, then. Though we were different, him and I were in love. I watched as Frigg, his mother, the Queen of the Gods, made him right and proper. He hated that type of attention. After she was done he ran off to play. A rebel.  
He grew up with me. We learned everything about each other. But it seems as though the Fates had other plans. Loki, the God of Mischief, hated Balder. Balder knew so he sought his mother, Frigg. She told him she would make the whole world swear not to hurt him and that once they did they could truly not.  
So she did. But, she forgot the little mistletoe tree. Loki used it to his advantage. He took a little thorn from one of its branches and, with it, made an arrow. Frigg had made it so that, no one who promised, could harm him. But she forgot the mistletoe tree. At the banquet that night, Loki took the dart he had fastened and shot Balder with it. It pierced Balder, causing him to die. Everyone mourned, especially me. My love...  
  
Now I stand next to Iris, waiting for Chaos to finish. "Hurry up! Chaos, you take too damn long!" Iris wailed. Chaos came out of the dressing room. "Better?" he asked. Iris had been making him change so many times the outfits he started wearing were looking, somewhat, the same. "Mmm..." Iris examined, "No." She stated it like a fact. "WHAT?! Why not?" Chaos complained. "Because," she said, "it's too... violet." Chaos stared at her blankly. "Violet?" he asked. "Yes. Now change!" "No! I'm wearing what I want now!"  
Chaos darted back inside the dressing room. "Hmph..." Iris pouted looking at me. "Yes?" I said. "I don't know what to do with him, Fenris." "What... do you mean?" I asked. "He's unbelievable! He saves my life so I treat him to whatever outfit he wants, since his old one's a mess, and these are outfits he picks!" She picked up an outfit or two that Chaos had picked out. "Look! It's... it's..." Iris stumbled with the words. I laughed. Chaos came out wearing an outfit he himself chose.  
"How is it that your sense in clothing are so... different from my own?" "I like this outfit." Iris and Chaos got into dull bickering. We were walking down the street looking for a place to eat. "Guys! Wait up!" a familiar voice yelled. As we turn around, Lidia stopped dead in her tracks so she wouldn't run us down. Yes, for Lidia, this is possible. "Loki! HURRY UP!" Lidia yelled. Yes, Loki. This Loki is of the Assassin's Guild. Balder - I mean Chaos's other half. Their destinies are intertwined. And here I am, with love once more, and yet...  
"Fenris?" Chaos says to me. I just look at him. "Umm... yes?" I ask. "Are you okay? You looked like you spaced out." "Oh, sorry." He doesn't remember. He doesn't remember all that we had shared, our tears, our joy, our worries, our strengths, our weaknesses, our love. He has forgotten everything. And yet... there is nothing, at all, that I can do about it.  
  
We walk on and find a restaurant. The name reads 'PUB' and the logo is a fat face and two burgers parallel each other. We order some food; it doesn't really matter as long as it's food, and sit down at a table nearby. I look out the window that our table's next to. There were two children playing catch. One was male and the other female. I smiled to myself. It reminded me of the days when Balder would lead me to the high cliffs on earth.  
Frigg would tell him not to go alone, 'The earth is different from Asgard.' But whenever I brought that up he'd just smile and say to me, 'I'm not alone, I've got you.' He said it with such a serious face. I knew he wasn't joking. Now he takes Iris's hand. He still is not alone. No. He has her. So I have this feeling. 'Un requited love'. Is that what they call it? I have such a great love for him but...  
His memory... it has drifted far away and he will never feel those feelings again. I know this to be true. The Fates have made sure. He seeks his memories. Frigg has already appeared to us before claiming to be his Mother. He has already gained a few of his old memories, too. No one will ever know that the girl he saved... was me. We went to the earth that one time...  
  
End of Chapter 1, please click the button to read on.  
  
And there you have it! The first chapter completed. Bwhahahaha!!! (Looks around) What? No mechanical laughter allowed? All right! I'm leaving! (Please Review!) Oww! I heard you! I'm moving! 


	2. What About

Disclaimer: Must I? Why would the authors of these read them? Okay, okay! I don't own Ragnarök.  
  
Warnings: (Twitch) Umm... This would be 9 – like 11. Yeah. Tamashimi! (Enjoy)  
  
Chapter 2 – What about...  
  
We were playing in one of the towns. The people didn't know us and we blended in well. (A/N: Norse Gods don't glow like Roman and Greek Gods) A horrible earthquake like force struck the town. He came. Odin trained him. He lived by Odin. He destroyed by Odin. Odin was King of the Gods. Balder's Father. (A/N: Norse Gods can also be killed. I.E. last chapter...) He was destroying everything. He came to us. By this point we had regretting coming down from Asgard. Balder had me in his arms. Some how, through out the chaos, I had been knocked out. Balder held me close as we were huddled against a broken cart. Blood was everywhere, dismal. The Rune Knight looked down at Balder. "What's your name?" he said. Balder didn't answer. He couldn't. He didn't know. That's right. You see we found each other. After we were killed, we were reborn. (A/N: Gods can't die fully.) I found him, wandering, in a city looking very depressed looking at some children with their moms. I was visiting the town with my 'father' who traveled as a medicine man carrying herbs and potions. My 'mother' had passed away. I saw him and immediately my memory of him was regained, as was my love. I ran over and, with a jump, hugged him. He looked at me like I was a very strange stranger. He said with his head down, "I'm sorry, Miss., are you okay?" I was stunned. I looked at him with great joy. "OKAY!? I'm ecstatic! I've found you!" Now he was shocked. "What? I'm afraid you're mistaken." I just stared at him. "Are you saying you really don't remember?" I said. He stared now. "Nothing! Nothing at all? But we went through so much and--- ," I was cut off. The 'earthquake' started. Balder pounced on me to keep me close to the ground when he saw the Rune Knight. He hit his head in doing so. I grabbed his semi-unconscious form to drag him from the scene. "Balder. Balder!" I cried softly as his head rested in my lap and didn't move. He slowly began to open his eyes and then blink them open. "Fenris?"  
  
End of Chapter 2, click to read on  
  
Whoa! Talk about a cliffhanger. (Twitch as one of her Ragnarök manga comes flying at her and hits her square in the head for being a daibaka.) Oww... I know I'm writing them but damn! 


	3. Balder But Not The Same

Disclaimer: Yeah, I dun own it, hold legal ties to it, or make any profit what so ever from it.  
  
Chapter 3 – Balder, but not the same.  
  
"Fenris?" he said looking up at me with his pale green eyes. "Balder? Do you remember?" I whispered, hoping against all hope that the bump on Balder's head had somehow knocked his memories back in place. "My name's Balder?" he asked. "What? Of course it is!" I whispered again. "I looked at you and just said Fenris. Somehow, I knew that was your name," he said. "Shh... you must be quiet. If not, he'll find us..." I pleaded. But a stone from the top of the cliff where my 'fathers' over turned cart and had came down. I was right there and it hit me. I was knocked out. I remember the voices. The Rune Knight's and Balder. Balder said his name was Vermillion. I thought, 'What a horrible name for a God...' Balder laid me down flat. I believe he took the Rune Knight's hand. When I awoke... he was gone again. So I searched. I searched up, down, and to all sides, all corners and walls. I couldn't find him. One day... by the Fates I believe, I was led to a merchant. It had been so many years; the merchant gave me a medallion. He told me I had to find a possession of the one I sought. I looked, then, for the Temple of Breidablik for Balder's sword, Sentinel Breeze. When I found it a blonde ambushed me. She was a Valkyrie.  
  
"FENRIS!!!" Iris's voice came flooding into my ears. "Yes..." "Damn it! Pay attention! Your food's getting cold!" I looked down at the food that had been brought to me as my lunch. I wasn't really hungry. They had been kind enough to buy it for me though... and it was Chaos's money. I pick up the fast food and ate like I had not eaten in several days, just to please them. Chaos smiled. I stared awhile. 'Is that... is he laughing at me.' I was kind of offended. I had never been laughed at before. But his smile is so sincere. I smiled at that thought. His smile was always sincere, that's one of the reason I fell in love with him. "So, where to next?" asked Loki. "Well, we could always catch up with that Elvish chick and go where the wind blows," Iris said. We looked at her. What an odd thing to say. I think that's what we all thought I know I was. "Why her?" asked Lidia. "Well, why not?" "Because she's... she's... she's a menace. She almost got me and Loki killed!" "Loki and I," I corrected. "Whatever!" "She did help get you out again though didn't she?" asked Iris. Lidia just gave a 'hmph', tossed her head up, and walked away. I laughed, I thought it was funny, her insolence. She didn't know exactly why she was doing what she was doing but I did. Love. Why does everything turn back to that word? But I guess it's true. She's in love with Loki. Yet again, it's Unrequited Love. Loki loves no one. Loki likes no one. Loki is an Assassin. He has no emotions. Iris loves Chaos. Chaos... loves her. And me? I love him. I always will love him. He will never love me. Unrequited Love. It's that simple. I know he will never but try to tell my heart that. This thing inside me that beats, pumping blood in me, making me human. Making me feel these feelings. Love. Love. Kataomoi.  
  
Trini: Kay! That's it! (Hits her) Oww... why do you do that? Too short? Too long? Tell me!!! REVIEW!!! 


End file.
